


Stay Up With Me

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attraction, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Broadway, Chocolate, F/M, Falling In Love, Filk, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Grimmauld Place, M/M, Opposites Attract, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Parody, Romance, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an Order meeting at Grimmauld Place one night, Tonks finally finds some quality time to flirt with Remus. A song filk to "Light My Candle" from the musical Rent.</p><p>I've heard that I have the best ass of all the Order. Is it true?<br/>-What?<br/>You're staring again<br/>-Oh no. I mean, you do-- it's very-- I mean-- You're awfully cunning!<br/>Like your dead boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Up With Me

**Author's Note:**

> "Stay Up With Me" filked to the tune of "Light My Candle" from the musical Rent. I used the version from the 2005 movie, but it also fits using the Original Broadway Cast Recording. Originally filked December 2005.

_SCENE: It's Grimmauld Place, after an Order meeting one night. Remus is heading down a hallway to go up to bed, when Tonks comes across him_  
  
 **REMUS:**  
What do you want?  
 **TONKS:**  
Just to talk  
 **REMUS:**  
I know you- you're- you're scheming now  
 **TONKS:**  
Of course not, what makes you think that?  
But now that you've brought it up I could ask  
Would you stay up with me?  
What are you staring at?  
  
 **REMUS:**  
Nothing! Your hair is so vibrant  
It's very striking  
Kind of like it  
 **TONKS:**  
But I feel more like a mouse brown  
You'd not guess 'cause I'm perky though I'm down  
What?  
  
 **REMUS:**  
Nothing! Your smile reminded me of-  
 **TONKS:**  
I always remind people of- who is it?  
 **REMUS:**  
He's dead. I called him Padfoot  
 **TONKS:**   _(who has always suspected Remus of having a relationship with Sirius. She mutters to herself)_  
I hope you're bi!  
Sorry 'bout the guy  
Would you stay up with me?  
  
 **REMUS:**  
Er...  
 **TONKS:**  
Yeah? Mmm...  
 **REMUS:**  
Oh, the moon, it's-  
 **TONKS:**  
-not full. I like it, I think it's-  
 **REMUS:**  
-So late! I thought so  
Oh well. Goodnight  
  
 _(Remus walks up a set of stairs and down a few more hallways when there's a 'thump' and he turns around to see Tonks on the floor behind him.)_  
  
 **REMUS:**  
So you're back again?  
 **TONKS:**  
Nah- it's just I tripped on my shoe  
 **REMUS:**  
I know, it's not new 'cause I know you  
And I know what you do  
  
 _(He peers at her and realizes that there are no shoes on the floor and she is not wearing any either)_  
  
 **REMUS:**  
Hey, there's no shoe!  
  
 _(Embarassed that Remus figured that part out, Tonks stands up again)_  
  
 **TONKS:**  
Oh, really? Well, I still fell  
And now I'm a mess  
Please tell me- is dirt on my dress?  
 **REMUS:**  
Your dress?  
  
 _(Remus peers at her again and now realizes that she is now wearing a rather tight form-fitting dress. He stares.)_  
  
 **TONKS:**  
I've heard that I have the best ass  
Of all the Order. Is it true?  
 **REMUS:**  
What?  
 **TONKS:**  
You're staring again  
 **REMUS:**  
Oh no  
I mean, you do-- it's very  
I mean-- you're awf'lly cunning!  
 **TONKS:**  
Like your dead boyfriend  
 **REMUS:**  
Just 'cause your his 'cous  
But I know you're up to something else  
  
 **TONKS:**  
Do you listen to Weird Sisters?  
They say this is the night  
 **REMUS:**  
Hmm?  
Those dimwits sing nonsense  
 **TONKS:**  
Like magic works?  
 **REMUS:**  
They also think that it's cool  
To become hairy!  
 **TONKS:**  
We could stay up all night  
Oh please stay with me all night  
  
 **REMUS:**  
Why don't you forget that stuff?  
You know you're still so young  
 **TONKS:**  
No, I'm not  
It's just you think you're old!  
Learn how mature I am  
 **REMUS:**  
And then you'll learn I'm no man  
Inside I'm wolf at the core  
 **TONKS:**  
But I don't care-- I told you  
 **REMUS:**  
And I'm so poor  
 **TONKS:**  
That's nothing too  
 **REMUS:**  
Uh huh?  
You'll ruin your whole life with me  
 **TONKS:**  
But being with you makes me-  
 **REMUS:**  
Oh no  
 **TONKS:**  
-Feel good  
 **REMUS:**   _(looking in his pockets for chocolate to distract her)_  
Oh, here, um  
 **TONKS:**  
What's that?  
 **REMUS:**   _(sadly realizing it's only the wrapper)_  
Chocolate bar wrapper  
 **TONKS:**  
We could stay up all night  
Oh won't you stay with me all night?  
  
 **REMUS:**   _(nearly giving in)_  
I'm gonna regret  
 **TONKS:**  
Don't live with regret, just  
Love all you get  
 **REMUS:**  
Maybe I really better go  
We've still got time so no-  
-One would know  
 **TONKS:**  
Oh, Remus  
Oh, Remus  
  
 _(And now Tonks starts to wrap her arms around him)_  
  
 **REMUS:**  
I can't-  
 **TONKS:**  
Please do  
Scared?  
Oh what is this?  
Do you wanna kiss?  
 **REMUS:**  
With you?  
 **TONKS:**   _(mocks him)_  
No- with your boyfriend  
 **REMUS:**   _(mocks her back)_  
Oh Nymphie!  
 **TONKS:**  
Don't call me  
By 'Nymphie'  
Just Tonks!  
  
 _(And then slowly they kiss. A lot.)_


End file.
